


GODDAMNIT WOMAN!

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Housekeeper!au, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Cat Grant, 45 years old, takes Kara's services as a housekeeper after her last one ran out on her crying. Kara learns quickly to compose herself when she witnesses another girl ran out crying on the same interview. So when Miss Grant called her in at exactly 10.15, she braced herself. And that was the start of a hard life at Grant manor.





	GODDAMNIT WOMAN!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a movie I saw this morning

'Kiera! Don't forget to wash my sheets, dear! Real silk!' Cat shouted from the next room. She was probably drinking a serving of Bourbon. Kara rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Miss Grant!' She answered. 'I'm on it!' She ran down with the dirty sheets. Why was she always like this? Yelling at her, making her do these _chores_. And why did she even stay? There were lots of better oaying jobs out there with better bosses. Why did she keep a job she hates? Why did she stay the last three years? 'Kiera! Kiera? KIERA!' Kara rushed into the room. 'Yes, Miss Grant?' Kara was a smart woman. But the truth was, even if she was the biggest bitch ever- 'Zip me up, will you? Carter will be here soon.' Oh. Her son. Kara liked him, he was nice and polite. He also made her wonder how the hell he even turned out that nice with a bitch like Cat for a mother? She saw Cat's bare back peeking through the dress. She always wore those long black dresses with sleeves. Cat loved the sun, but hated tanning. On sunny days she went outside with a ridiculous hat and sunglasses. 'Kiera, what's the matter?' She woke up from her daydream and blinked. Cat was still waiting. 'Right. Sorry, Miss Grant.' Kara zipped the dress up. Cat sprayed on some ridiculous perfume with a strong fragrance. It wasn't stinky... Just very... Present. Cat eyed her. 'Kiera, why don't you wear something nice yourself for a change? And no, not a single item from your own wardrobe, hideous clothes!' Cat made her follow her to the room at the end of the hall. Cat opened the huge closet. 'Let's see...' Cat began. Kara eyed the clothes. Appearantly, they were men's tuxes. 'Pick any you like. But do wear the black bowtie, Kiera, you know how I like things to be.' Kara was left in the room to change. How the hell did she know Kara would prefer this over a dress? Why now? Kara grumbled. 

 

Carter rang the doorbell. He always loved stopping by when boarding school allowed him to. Kara opened the door for him. He greeted her. 'Hey, Kara!' He hugged her. You look great! Are those my dad's clothes? Oh mother and her tastes...' He joked. 'She told me to wear them.' Kara whispered. 'You do look great in it, though!' Kara smiled. The fourteen year old truly was a good kid. She let him inside and reunited him with his mother. The day went great. Mother and son had a picknick in the garden, Kara brought the food and Cat mostly behaved. Kara was glad. And at night right before he stepped back into the car, Carter asked Kara why she had stayed. 'Like, mom is always a total bitch to you, there are tons of better jobs in town, why did you stay?' Kara sighed. 'I have no idea, except that if I left her, she wouldn't survive a week with those naïve young girls coming here thinking they gonna make tons of cash.' Carter smiled. 'Sure...' He chuckled and got in the car. 'See you next time, Kara!' The car drove off. Kara just stood there. 'What the hell was that even supposed to be...?' She went back inside. She tried to forget what Carter said, but it just kept fretting...

 

**Three years later**

Kara grew more beautiful by day. She still wore the suits Cat wanted her to wear. Cat even had bought more. She acted as if whe didn't and Kara seriously hated that side of her. _That_   _side?_  Did she like any side? She put on one of the brand new suits while the rain kissed the windows. It was pretty stormy. And right when she had put on the coat, Cat stepped inside. She eyed her servant. 'For Christ's sake!' She adjusted the collar and the bowtie. Their eyes met. Cat cupped Kara's cheek. 'Now look at you...' Cat dragged her in front of a mirror. 'You look very handsome.' Kara blinked and stared. 'You don't give compliments. What's wrong?' She asked. Cat looked her in the eyes again. It lasted a bit longer. Cat suddenly walked off again. 'Now prepaire for lunch, Kiera!' Kara frowned at the use of the wrong name again. 'She always does this....' She mumbled irritatedly. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kara frowned. Carter was at school. Who would come visit Cat Grant, the bitchqueen? Kara went down and opened the front door. A pale young woman, holding a black umbrella, stood on the porch. 'Yes?' Kara asked carefully. 'Is Grant home?' Kara looked at her. 'Yes, well-' 'Good.' The woman pushed the door open and made her way inside. 'Excuse me, Miss Grant does not want to be disturbed.' 'Oh I'm sure she doesn't!' The woman chuckled loudly for a reply. As on cue, Cat appeared at the top of the staircase. 'Lois.' She coldly stated. 'I missed you too, kitten. But not really!' The young woman called Lois laughed. 'What are you doing here? In my house?! Leave. Kiera, why did you let her in?' 'I didn't, Miss Grant. She pushed me asside.' 'Of course...' Cat groaned. 'I'm here because you broke the rules, Cat.' 'Oh for God's sake! What made up rule have I broken now?' Cat shouted. Lois pointed aggressivly at Kara. 'You made this girl a vampire without consent!' She yelled. Silence fell. Kara stared at the intruder. What the hell? Silence broke by Cat's laughter. Now Kara was even more confused. 'Lois, right when I think things can't get even more ridiculous with you, you prove me wrong every single time.' Lois angrily stomped. 'You did! I know you did!' 'Vampire?' Kara asked. 'Don't worry about that, Kiera, Lois is Crazy.' 'Am not!' Lois countered. 'But I didn't turn her. Kiera, show her your teeth, will you.' Kara complied, rolling her eyes. 'Lois inspected them. 'But! But! Then why do the people in town stare at her when she visits! Explain that to me?' Cat shrugged. 'I guess she's just that handsome.' Cat stated. Kara rolled her eyes. 'Stop complimenting me, it's weird!' She told her. Cat just chuckled. 

 

'And?' Max, a member of the council asked her. 'Did she confess?' Lois sighed. 'The only thing I found out was that those two are utterly and deeply in love.' Max banged on the long wooden table. 'Nonsense! Lies!' 'Well, Max, I suppose you should eat less garlic. You've been hallucinating a lot lately.' Lena remarked. The rest of the council laughed. Lena looked at Lois. 'Thank you for sorting this... _Thing_  out, Miss Lane.' Lois bowed. 'It was my pleasure.

 

**Thirty years later**

'Kiera!' Kara ran into the room. She found a naked Cat. She rolled her eyes. 'You know, after all these hears I'd hoped you actually use my name. Why do you keep calling me that on purpose?' Kara asked, while crawling on top of her. 'Because I like annoying you.' Kara eyed her face. She hadn't aged a day. Cat was still as beautiful as the day they met. 'Ugh I know you do.' A long , long time ago, she had found out about Cat being a vampire. And nit long after that, Cat had asked her if she would stay with her forever. Kara smiled at the memory and leaned down to kiss her. 'I still don't know why I said yes that day.' Cat chuckled. 'For the same reason you stayed before that.' Kara rolled her eyes and bit her fangs into Cat's neck. Cat moaned. 'And the same reason you hold me in those strong arms of yours.' Cat licked her own fangs. 'I can't decide if I should take the suit of right now or let you fuck me while you wear it.' Kara smirked. 'No bad words.' She bit down harder at the other side of Cat's neck. 'You know how I like it...' Cat whimpered. 'Oh shut up, we only have two hours before Carter gets here and you know that!' Cat just kissed her. 

 

Carter had come by at exact 6:00 pm. Kara had made dinner and it was great. Carter told them about his travels to China, Russia, Norway. Cat listened to everg story and even laughed at the funny bits. Kara still didn't know why she stayed, but she knew it had to do with this side of Cat.

 

**Tree hundred years later**

'Kiera! Won't you join me?' Kara sighed and closed her book. She had to be on the damn toilet again, wanting Kara to wipe her bum. Why did Cat keep doing this? And why she anticipate it? Kara walked into the second bathroom. Cat was still clothed. Well, clothed... She wore some reallh sexy lacey underwear Kara hadn't seen before. Candles everywhere. A bottle of Bourbon. The bathtub filled with water and bubbly things Cat usually ordered her to add. 'You filled the bath? By yourself?' Kara raised an eyebrow. 'Oh don't be like that.' Cat made a pose that drove Kara's hormones wild. 'Today's our anniversary. Get in the tub, handsome.' Kara stared at her and suddenly started laughing, taking Cat by surprise. 'What did I say?' Kara started taking off her tux. She looked Cat in the eye. 'I think I finally know why I stayed.' Cat stared at her and smiled. Kara threw her clothes at Cat's face and got in the bathtub. 'Oh! Just you wait!' Cat shouted and jumped after Kara in the tub, getting her underwear all wet. Kara just chuckled as Cat got onto her lap. 'Cat?' 'What?' Cat answered, not looking away from Kara's eyes once. 'Marry me.' 'Yes.'


End file.
